


Шутка

by Silversonne



Category: SMAP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversonne/pseuds/Silversonne
Summary: К чему приводят некоторые шутки.





	Шутка

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновившая фоточка - http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/7/2/7/2727552/84537191.jpg

_2002 год_

 

— Шинго, ты прикалываешься?

Взгляд у Накая пронзительный, немигающий, с прищуром. Две паутинки морщинок от глаз к вискам — не к добру это, понял бы всякий, кто увидел бы его сейчас — босиком, в одних джинсовых шортах, с мокрыми волосами после принятого душа и с таким вот убийственным взглядом. Но Шинго, во-первых, не всякий, а во-вторых, нетрезвый, чтобы замечать столь очевидные знаки.

— Не-е-е-т, — Шинго растягивает губы в безумной улыбке и скалится лидеру прямо в лицо. Он стоит в прихожей с длинным белым полотенцем в руках и выжидательно смотрит. — Я к тебе в гости.

Он делает шаг навстречу, в светлый, длинный коридор, подбрасывает полотенце одним концом вверх. Смотрит, как оно волнами расстилается на полу, склоняет голову вбок, оценивая аккуратность содеянного, удовлетворяется полотенечной дорожкой и, наконец, ступает на нее, чуть не завалившись в сторону и в последний момент вернув себе равновесие. Кое-как сбрасывает рюкзак, стараясь не касаться его пальцами.

— Помнишь, как ты меня однажды спать укладывал? Ну когда я еще мелким, не знающим меру болваном был, помнишь? Я чуть на улице не заснул, а ты притащил меня домой, помыл… лет пять назад, ну...

— Я тебя не мыл, — уточняет Накай. Его правая бровь подергивается, как и уголки губ — то ли смеяться, то ли наорать как следует.

— До ванны довел, под душ засунул, а потом… я не помню, — не унимается Шинго, делая пару шагов по полотенцу. 

"Он не настолько пьян, чтобы не понимать, что делает", — отмечает про себя Накай. Просто очередная шутка подвыпившего друга. Просто очередная, мать его, шутка. Только время неудачное — почти полночь.

— И чего это ты вспомнить решил? — Накай вежливо пододвигает друга с края полотенца на середину. — Может, снимешь обувь для начала?

Шинго послушно избавляется от цветастых кед, но вместо того, чтобы пройти в гостевой зал, усаживается прямо на полотенце, скрестив ноги.

— Не хочу никуда идти, меня все достали, я устал, выпил, вспомнил ту историю, и я где-то деньги на такси потерял, так что останусь у тебя. Если вызовешь мне такси, я обижусь, имей в виду.

— Вставай, пойдешь в душ и спать, — крепко ухватив друга за локоть, Накай вздергивает его вверх.

Шинго горячий — то ли из-за алкоголя, то ли у него температура (вечер сегодня холодный и ветреный), не разобрать: Шинго всегда такой, горячее их всех. Не зря Цуёши к нему жмется, когда на улице мороз. Накай раздумывает обо всём этом, подтаскивая не сопротивляющегося друга к ванной, и заталкивает его внутрь.

— Знаешь что? — Шинго радостно оборачивается. Глаза сверкают, как морионы на солнце. Большие, блестящие, чуть влажные, когда их хозяин выпьет. Два черных глубоких озера с огненным драконом в глубине.

— Ну… — недовольно протягивает Накай, хотя сама ситуация втайне его веселит. Пресный вечер перестал быть таковым, хотя, конечно, надавать бы затрещин за самовольство и шуточки. Без спросу припереться к нему домой, да еще в таком виде, только Шинго может.

— Вот что, — хитро улыбаясь, Шинго прижимает к его голому торсу пальцы. Веером. Держит крепко, а потом отпускает — на коже остаются смешные разноцветные следы. — Я тебя пометил.

— Совсем дурачок?

Шинго мотает головой, одним движением притискивая Накая к стене, сплошь покрытой бисеринами влаги. На его лице привычной, улыбчивой маски как не бывало — одни большие, серьезные глаза и две складочки на переносице.

— Отойди, — говорит Накай, сжимая в пальцах собственные шорты. Чтобы не провалиться сквозь плитку и не покраснеть от смущения, на автомате начинает вспоминать завтрашнюю роль, заранее продуманные для передачи слова, движения, шутки, а потом повторяет настойчиво: — Подвинься.

Шинго опять мотает головой и закусывает пухлые губы.

— Не хочу. Ты обещал со мной поцеловаться, помнишь?

— Это было на передаче и это было в шутку, — Накай отодвигается в сторону, но Шинго следует за ним, блокируя возможность просто так уйти, не применив силу.

— А я хочу не на передаче и не в шутку, — говорит напряженно, так, как будто под поезд бросается. Его восхищает Накай, его выдержка (даже в такой нелепой ситуации, как эта), его умение производить впечатление, оставаясь при этом в тени, как личность, которую невозможно прочесть ни по глазам, ни по увлечениям, ни по манере вести шоу. Вот и сейчас Шинго не может понять, о чем думает лидер. Шинго не знает меру в шутках, часто выходя за рамки, но сегодня рамки остались далеко позади, чересчур далеко, и теперь он не уверен, где же тут задуманная шутка, а где непредвиденные последствия. Именно поэтому он не делает резких движений, чтобы случайно всерьез не обидеть того, за кем с детства тянулся, как за звездой.

Накай кашляет, смущенное выражение его лица сменяется растерянным, с бледным оттенком негодования. 

Шинго нутром чувствует этот неуловимый, опасный оттенок и делает шаг назад.

— Попался, — выкрикивает он. Его глаза ликуют. — А ты поверил, да? Поверил?

Он долго смеется, похрюкивая и запрокидывая голову назад, после чего, усевшись на край ванной, рассматривает свои разукрашенные пальцы — рисунок не стерся, виден отчетливо, но уже потемнел из-за влажного воздуха, еще немного и растечется.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спрашивает Накай.

— Идиотизм какой-то, — не сразу отвечает Шинго.

Накай присаживается на корточки напротив, берет круглое, улыбчивое лицо в ладони и, сжимая его, коротко, но сильно целует в губы. Так неожиданно, что Шинго не успевает ответить и только быстро моргает. С таким удовольствием, что у Шинго крохотными паучками разбегаются по спине мурашки.

— Я вообще пришел сказать, что всё сделал — с менеджером поговорил, сценарий перепроверил, еще на бейсбол нам билеты купил, хотел тебе отдать. Я, конечно, не потеряю, но у тебя надежнее.

— Нет уж, держи при себе, мне в последний месяц стресса хватает, могу забыть дома.

— А, ну тогда ладно. Я пошел? — Шинго встает. Накай поднимается за ним — слишком резко, потому что в следующую секунду сгибается вперед из-за боли, прострелившей спину, утыкаясь лбом в грудь Шинго.

— Эй, что? Болит всё еще?

Шинго обнимает лидера за плечи, помогая распрямиться и выдохнуть. Накай пару месяцев назад как-то совсем неудачно грохнулся на репетиции и ударился спиной — до сих пор, видать, не прошла.

— Ты иногда ужасный просто, Шинго. Невыносимый, — фыркает Накай, хватаясь за локоть друга.

— Угу, — кивает Шинго и кладет подбородок ему на плечо.

Провожает до кровати, даже не подумав включить в спальне свет — он наизусть помнит, где и что стоит, ведь они столько раз с Цуёши здесь были. Давно, правда, но в комнате странным образом ничего не изменилось. Усаживает Накая, а сам заваливается рядом на спину. "Интересно, если сказать менеджеру, Накай сильно обидится? Сам ведь к врачу не пойдет", — думает про себя Шинго.

— Чего ты меня не выгоняешь? Давно бы уже выгнал, — говорит вслух, пытаясь рассмотреть черное пятно-люстру на потолке. В темноте люстра похожа на крылья бабочки, хотя никакая это не бабочка, а хрень непонятной геометрической формы. Какой придурок мог подарить их лидеру такое? Накай специально, кажется, не рассказывает, чтобы не засмеяли бедолагу, но люстру повесил и обещал терпеть её как минимум год. Прошло уже около двух лет, а люстра на прежнем месте — то ли привык, то ли просто заморачиваться с новой не хочет.

Накай долго не отвечает, а потом поворачивается и ложится на Шинго, ласково целуя его нижнюю губу и кожу под ней. Застигнутый врасплох, Шинго боится пошевелиться, громко вздохнуть или ляпнуть что-нибудь невпопад, чувствуя себя зверем, попавшим в ловушку — потому что его собственные шутки и даже не шутки — это всегда предсказуемо, это можно ожидать, учитывая его склонность к шутовству и веселью. Но когда что-то такое вытворяет Накай, он не знает, как реагировать — сбежать или остаться и подождать, что будет дальше. В той шутке в ванной было поровну шутки и правды, потому что ему хотелось встряхнуть лидера, заставить его вспомнить о нем, ведь они давно не проводили время вместе. То, что лидер делал сейчас, вообще на шутку не походило, и Шинго впервые растерялся рядом с тем, в ком раньше был уверен на сто процентов.

— Потому что ты самый большой придурок из всех в моей жизни и самый большой умник, — тихо говорит Накай. В его голосе смесь раздражения, теплоты и издёвки.

От неровного дыхания на своих губах Шинго вздрагивает.

— Поцелуй уже нормально, а не как школьница. Что ты как в средней школе? — надо же что-то сказать, колкое, по-свойски вредное, чтобы чувство реальности предательски не сбежало, и Шинго говорит первое, что приходит в голову.

— Врешь, в средней школе ты еще ни с кем не целовался, — отбивает выпад Накай.

— Поймал меня? — вдруг заливается смехом Шинго. — Отомстил за шутку в ванной, да? А я, прикинь, поверил. Ну, говори уже, поймал меня, да?

— Неугомонный ты придурок, — на этот раз Накай целует давящегося смехом Шинго взасос, убирая его непослушные, пушистые волосы с лица. 

Шинго инстинктивно сжимает губы, но потом отвечает, потому что горячие губы вокруг его рта заставляют поперхнуться смехом, потому что лица друга не видно, одни только смутные очертания, потому что от прикосновения языка Накая к его языку напрочь вылетают все здравые мысли из наполняющейся туманом головы. Ему всё еще кажется, что шутка зашла слишком далеко. Они оба попались — довольно, надо уже признать это и остановиться. Они оба попались — можно посмеяться над этим и поехать домой, деньги за такси он завтра вернет. А можно выпить пива (у Накая наверняка в холодильнике пара-тройка бутылок охлаждается), поржать друг над другом, а потом сесть смотреть кино. Чем плохо-то, раз уж пришел в гости и его не выгоняют? Но Шинго не может остановиться и не может остановить Накая, потому что, видимо, тот тоже не может притормозить себя или притормозить друга. Шинго притискивает его ближе к себе, ни черта не представляя, что будет делать дальше, потому что даже предположить не мог, что до такого может всерьез дойти. Он ведь не… и у него никогда не… и он вряд ли захочет с кем-то так… Накай даже толстовку стащить с него нормально не может, неуклюже дергая молнию и путаясь в рукавах. Шинго зачем-то помогает ему, а потом прижимает ладони к его спине, чувствуя, как измазюканные краской подушечки пальцев прилипают к коже, оставляя следы. Приподнимается, запрокидывая голову и бездумно глядя в потолок, уже не высматривая на нем люстру-бабочку, а пытаясь не застонать от того, как чувствительно пальцы Накая трогают его позвоночник. Завтра он точно скажет ему, что они оба попались на самую идиотскую в их жизни шутку, о которой ни одна живая душа не должна знать.


End file.
